


13 AMs and a PM

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen mornings in the lives of the Doctor and the Master, and an afternoon. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 AMs and a PM

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: This was written almost a year ago, just after EoT, so sorry for any OOCness with the Eleventh Doctor.  


* * *

It’s morning, and very late at that, because it’s ridiculously warm and the South Sun is up. But everything he wants or needs or will ever want or need is right here and he closes his eyes and sinks back into sleep.

-

It’s morning, and he wakes up still de-aged and still in Saxons bed. For five minutes he pretends it’s always like this, but then the Master stirs. He sees the Doctor watching him sleep, smiling and forgiving and peaceful and snaps. Sayonara, Japan.

-

It’s morning, in a conservative time, in a conservative place, in a conservative town in a public area. But it’s their first time off-world, and they’re so very young and they’re so very stupid. They are arrested for, among other things, debauchery and desecration of a public monument. There are some things that a perception filter just can’t hide.

-

It’s morning, well, it has to be somewhere, when he opens his eyes and sees Koschei watching him sleep. Watching him sleep in their bed, in their room, in their TARDIS. He leans over and presses his lips to Koschei’s and they don’t get up until it’s lunchtime. Well, lunchtime somewhere, anyway. 

-

It’s morning and Koschei is woken up by a cold body sliding in next to his.  
“I thought you were mad.”  
“You were madder.”  
“Still am.”  
Theta huddles closer to Koschei and after a minute, he grins.  
“Liar.”

-

It’s morning and the ocean of loneliness is there and always has been, as he takes his time making breakfast and washing the dishes and picking up his laundry and scrubbing away everything that shows whatever was and when there’s nothing else to be done, and he has nothing left, he lets the waves take him. Gone. Martha’s gone, Jack’s gone. He’s gone too, because it was all a game to him. A game. He moves bedrooms. He isn’t sleeping in their room again.

-

It’s morning – 12:01 AM, to be exact. 12:01 AM and thirteen seconds to be precise. And annoying. All he does is listen to the person breathing next to him.  
“You know I don’t like it when you do that.”  
“You’re awake?”  
“Well, obviously.”  
“In that case…”

-

It’s morning, and The Doctor isn’t there when he reaches over and that scares him more than The Master will ever admit. It takes all the self preservation he has not to jump the other Time Lord when he walks in holding breakfast. It’s his favourite and everything. The Doctor makes the best tea in the universe, honestly.

-

It’s morning, and everyone he knew is dead. 

-

It’s morning, pre-firstdawn. He’s cold. Far too cold, and some thing is wrong. The Master sits up, wraps his arms around his bare chest. So The Doctor didn’t forgive his little faux pas yesterday. He shouldn’t feel so…alone, but he does. He lies back and closes his eyes.  
The floor is frigid as he walks to the control room.

-

It’s morning. Relatively. The TARDIS doors slide open and Koschei looks up from the controls and smiles.   
“When are you coming from? I haven’t seen this one before.”  
He knows it’s Theta. Only he would wear a bow tie with confidence.  
“Soon enough.” says the man in the tweed. 

-

It’s morning and they’ve snuck out to watch the firstdawn. Red light makes the ancient land bleed and Koschei whispers, “I love you.”  
Theta runs. He always runs.

-

It’s morning, the first morning after The Year That Never Was and he listens to Martha rant about the Master, her hatred just reminding him of how much he misses him. He is disgusting.

-

It’s an afternoon, a sunny one, and he lies on a beach with his pant legs rolled up and bow tie discarded. A shadow falls over him, and without opening his eyes, he speaks.  
“Are you coming with me?”  
“Why should I?”  
“Because you miss me?”  
“I need a better reason.”  
Scattering sand, the Doctor stands and faces his friend-enemy-lover-rival-everything.   
“Come with me.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’ve stopped running.”  
The Master laughs bitterly and is walking away when there’s a shout across the packed sand.  
“I love you!”  
They are arrested, for among other things, debauchery, the desecration of a hundred onlookers minds and defacing a public monument.


End file.
